muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grover
Sesame Street 45's Hey, Kyle! What other Sesame Street 45's do you have? I know you have the set of 3 that came in a bag, but do you happen to have all 9 of the 45's that go to the SS Book and Record? I was thinking about doing something with them. Let me know what you have. It's been really fun to talk to you! P.S. Your birthday's not on your profile page, if you still wanted to add it! -- Ken (talk) 03:35, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Yes i do. I have all nine of those. Let me know what you want to do. I seem to can not add my birthdate. I've tired and it still shows "Update Your Profile." Is there something i don't know on what to do to type in my own birthdate? Please help me Ken. Tell me what am i doing wrong? -- Kyle (talk) 10:56, 14 September 2007 (UTC) pictures Hi, can you use the jpg format for saving pictures instea dof png, please? Some of the more recent files you've been uploading are over half a megabyte, and really don't need to be that heavy. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 22:27, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :I have some other type of VLC media player that i'm using and i don't know how to save it as a JPG because it saves it as it is. Maybe you could help me. If you know of something else i can use. And does that mean i need to go back and redo everything? -- Kyle (talk) 05:36, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::No, just save future images in jpg format that's all. —Scott (talk) 22:55, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::You got it. I found out how to save them as JPG. So thanks and sorry 'bout the size matter. -- Kyle (talk) 06:06, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks, that's much better! —Scott (talk) 23:21, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Welcome Scott. Thanks for letting me know. One of the guys on MC told me how but i didn't think that it would matter. Thanks for telling tho. I know your the genius around here who thought of this. And i'm glad you did. I now have stuff to do on the computer other then looking at old SS videos. -- Kyle (talk) 06:25, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Different stuff Hey, Kyle! You're going to make a Fraggle fan out of me! I just saw the track listing for the set! I'm so glad they're doing the 2 LP's and CD that have been out of print for all these years! I sure wish they'd make more Muppet and Sesame CD's with the original LP track content! Anyway, I tried to e-mail you a few days ago at your unclekermit address, but it came back as no good. Is that still good? I'd love to trade e-mails with you, so we won't tie up our talk pages if we want to talk about whatever. Please let me know. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:55, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. I saw that over on Muppet Central a guy GW. He's a member there who has a webpage for Muppet News that he does on his own. It shows a calendar for each month and on it is what's coming out of that month of that year. It's pretty cool. So i went and saw that no one had updated the page here and so i went ahead and copy all the disc listings and pasted them here. Actually i have the first LP in mp3 format on my parents computer. I also had someone give me the LP UK Fraggle Rock on mp3s too. It's pretty much the same songs just the theme is different and two of the songs are intermental. But i'm glad to that they are releasing them to CDs. Better quality. :My email is now basketpusherkyle@yahoo.com It's been a while since i'ved used that uncleKermit one. I do remember using it but for some reason i never did. If that makes any sence. But do remember that one. But that's it. -- Kyle (talk) 10:39, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you! I'll send you a note soon, so I can make sure it works. -- Ken (talk) 03:29, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the back covers. I'm more confused than ever, though. It looks like IJE had a US address. I always thought the early Fraggle records were made in Canada, and then the later yellow ones were made here. I guess what happened was that the first ones were on a very small company. I'll have to find out if they went out of business. Anyway, I know you probably can't fit the LP on your scanner, but can you scan the little one's label for me? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:08, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Your welcome Ken. Here's what you order. Two sides of a Fraggle Rock record. Would you like a needle to go with that sir? LOL --Kyle (talk) 10:32, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Image:Fraggle_Rock_side_1.JPG Image:Fraggle_Rock_side_2.JPG ::Nah, I've got needles on every record player in the house. What I really want is Old School Volume 2. I can't wait until November 6th! -- Ken (talk) 05:22, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::: I can't wait till the Fraggle Rock season 3, Old School Vol.2 and the Fraggle Rock Rockin Collection 3 dic music. That's what i can't wait for. Whoopieee!!! *jumps into the fraggle pond* Kyle (talk) 12:31, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Fraggles? Hey, Kyle! Thank you for the musical notes! Sesame music was the first thing I remember listening to, and that led me to all other kinds of music, and then looking for Sesame music led me here, so it kind of came full circle! Anyway, I was wondering if you had any Fraggle records. I'm trying to make sense of what we have here, and sometimes the US and Canadian editions of things are different. So anything you can help me with would be great! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:29, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the avatar of Super Grover. He's always been my favorite characer from the first time i laid eyes on him. I never did have a plush of him but i always enjoyed his skits and songs. Funny cute furry Grover. Oh and your answer to your question is i only have two of the records. Fraggle Rock (album) and Fraggle Rock Sing-Along Book. This was also one of the other favorite shows i grew up with defently watched and loved. That's where i feel in love with Muppet music. -- Kyle (talk) 09:33, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::You know, I had (still have) a bunch of the puppets, but never a Grover. I wonder why. My brother and I would put the records on and act them out. I miss doing that! ::Yeah, after I get through The Muppet Show Season 2 and Old School 2 this November, I just might start buying Fraggle Rock. I think they're almost done, right? Anyway, can you tell me what the numbers are on the 2 you have? Is your Fraggle album the blue cover or yellow cover? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:33, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :::MBR 700 (Fraggle Rock Sing Along) MLP 1200 (Fraggle Rock (album)) I have the blue background one. -- Kyle (talk) 10:50, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you! What's the record label's name on those? If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you send me a picture of those labels? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:13, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :::::What's the label? Is that the place that made it or the name of the record? -- Kyle (talk) 06:28, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, "record label" can mean the name of the record company, or it can mean the actual label on the record itself. Actually, right now I'm interested in both, because I've never heard of I.J.E. Can you do me a huge favor, and scan the labels like you did for the Muppet 45's and the Treasury? And I hate to keep asking you to scan all this stuff for me, but could you also scan the back cover of Fraggle Rock? This might sound weird, but I want to read the back cover. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:25, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Treasury (album) Hey, Kyle! Sorry to be asking so many questions at once, but I just remembered something. Can you scan the record labels for the red boxed set you have? If you can't, can you take pictures of them? If you can't do that either, can you give me all the numbers on the labels? Wendy and I keep finding other boxed sets, and the numbers are all over the place, so we're wondering if there was some kind of numbering series just for the boxed sets. I really appreciate all of your help! -- Ken (talk) 22:16, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Kyle. Sorry if I'm being a pain, but what I'm looking for are the numbers that are on the records themselves. There should be a number that's the same on all 5, and that's the number for the whole set. Then each LP should have its own number. So if you could give me the set number, and each LP's number, that would be great. I didn't know if you were able to scan them or take pictures of them, but for right now, just typing out the numbers would be great! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:31, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::I see what you mean. Sorry 'bout that. I'll get those as soon as possible. -- Kyle (talk) 11:25, 27 August 2007 (UTC) record pictures Hi Kyle. Is there a reason why you uploaded new versions of those images? None of them match the originals. —Scott (talk) 02:33, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :I think Ken has asked for the backs of the 45s; also I'm pretty sure he wants the fronts still (the old images), so I reloaded the new ones under new names and did the reversion. I can delete whatever Ken doesn't want. -- Wendy (talk) 03:03, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Kyle, please be more careful when uploading images to the wiki. Here's a tip: if a message comes up asking you to confirm if you really want to overwrite the image, say no. Rename the file as "filename'2'" or whatever and upload again. That way the old image isn't lost. Someone might not catch the mistake next time. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 21:35, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Records Hey, Kyle! I didn't know if you'd be looking for a response on my talk page, so I came over here. Actually, if you have some free time, I'd really like it if you could scan all the B-sides to the Muppet Alphabet 45's you have, so they'll match the ones you already did. Wendy and I have made a brand new page for Sesame Street 45 RPM Boxed Sets, so you can see what we have so far. I'd like to have every custom label up there eventually. Let me know what else you're up to! I have tons of ideas of things to do with the records, but I didn't want to bother you if you didn't have a lot of time. I'd like to scan some Sesame labels to put on the main Discography article, but I have to decide which ones I want to put up there. Well, anyway, good to see you again, and maybe we'll have some time to talk over Labor Day! -- Ken (talk) 05:28, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, Kyle! You've made me very happy tonight! But I didn't see the back of EFGH (the GH side). I put everything on Sesame Street 45 RPM Boxed Sets. Check it out! -- Ken (talk) 03:53, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Talk Page Blanking Hey, Kyle! Just so you know, it's against Wiki policy to just blank old messages. If you feel your page is cluttered, the appropriate thing to do is archive it, or ask someone to do it. I just created a page for it below. Try to keep this in mind next time. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:22, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Kyle's talk archive *Kyle's User Talk Archive